Don't You Know That Snakes Slither?
by ChocolateChipNip
Summary: A/N : I don't own Soul Eater. There is a small girl running from a snake. Oops, I meant Medusa, oh and it's her child, but this one isn't Crona, yet she is still a blood experiment, like Crona. What will happen? Will they meet? I did mess up.. there is four, not three OC's. Some pondering (and fuzz?) included. Rated T just to be safe. (MALE)CronaXOC (only sibling love!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I slowly twist my dagger in my enemy's chest then yank it out. He proceeds to slowly reach out his hand, and whispers, "Al.. although I am dying... I... I.. I h-have won to-today... because you... you will nev.. never own... Sou... Soul Eater..." my eyes widen in shock as all of my dreams fall apart. I look up at the stars and scream "NOOOOOOOOOOO...!"**

**So there is your disclaimer. Have you ever wondered who Crona's father was? Or if he/she has any siblings? I have. So that is why I'm writing this, some of it is a story and some of it is actually just me pondering on what the voices in my head say... THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LE REAL STORY PEEPS NEXT CHAP IS CHAPTER VUN... {|} {|} -^- **

* * *

**Characters in this Story and Pondering**

**CHARACTERS :**

**Crona(male!)**

**Maka**

**my own little OC...**

**Soul**

**Death the Kid**

**Shinigami-Sama/Lord Death**

**Medusa**

**Marie**

**Stein**

**Two more little OC's...**

**Ragnarok**

**Spirit/Death Scythe**

**Marie and Stein's Child**

**MAIN CHARACTERS :**

**The three OC's I made and Crona and Maka**

**Pondering :**

Spirit could have very easily been Crona's father. I believe this because Spirit had a thing for the nurse (medusa AKA crona's mother)

before he knew she was evil, and I know this is anime and manga so I'm just going to go against genetic traits here.

Spirit has red hair (literally, not just orange..)

and Medusa has a more tan/blonde/VERY light brown color to it. When combined that could easily lighten the red hair from Spirit, and light red is pink, and some of the darker colors could occasionally look purple, resulting in his hair color.

Also, Spirit's hair and Crona's hair have very similar looks to them style-wise. You can even see sort of a mixed hair style of Medusa's and Spirit's hair style on Crona, as he has two long hair stands in the front and three spikes on each side in relation

to Medusa, whereas the bangs and the rest of the hair is all very similar to Spirit's.

Now look at the face shape, Medusa doesn't have the kind of shape that Crona has. Spirit actually has a similar face shape if you squint a little. So this is why I believe Spirit

is Crona's father, and Maka is potentially Crona's half sister, or full sister, even.

I personally believe Crona is not one character between the manga and anime, but instead two different ones.

The anime is a male Crona with a horrible backstory and always needs to be defended by Maka.

The manga is a female Corona/Chrona/Krona/Crona with a current-time story/backstory so MOTHERF***ING SAD AND DEPRESSING YOU WILL SULK IN FOR FIVE CENTURIES, AND BE YOU SORRY YOU WERE BORN. This Corona/Chrona/Krona/Crona is very lethal and insane at times

and probably doesn't need defending unless you have made her sad or somebody just said she should talk to a zombie over tea. Otherwise, good luck, and you probably start running. Like right now. From the manga version.


	2. The Fire Thats Dwells Within Me

**Sorry for any previous difficulties with me pondering... but yeah... Spirit probably could be Crona's father. **

** Disclaimer : I once tamed a wild wolf. It ran away. So as with my hopes and dreams of owning Soul Eater, I tamed them. Then they ran away.  
**

** Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo HERRRRRRRRRE is your story!**

* * *

_**Unkown POV**_

* * *

I have to get away. I have to get out of here fast, but where, and how will I do this? Because she will just find me yet again, and there is no escaping a snake, no matter how hard you run, even if your 6.

I make my decision. I will run to my brother that Mother wished me to retrieve for her experiments and conflicts, and instead, hide with him! Mother said his name was Crona, maybe Corona? I don't know, but I'm going to go with Crona.

Umeko and Yasu start fighting over my shoulders again. "DO YOU EVER SHUT UP, YASU?! LET ME HAVE THE LEFT YOU ALREADY CHOSE RIGHT! Umeko screeches right up next to my ear, almost like a banshee. "I'm not really talking a lot, Umeko, so quit using that as an excuse." Yasu says, all cool and collective. I like Yasu. She's not as cruel as Umeko. But either way, I have to get them to stop, or this will get a lot worse, and the only way to stop them... I slam both the backs of my hands against their mouths. "Be quiet, please? If you don't Mother will find us!" I whisper, barely scolding. They both stop talking and suddenly everything becomes very quiet, as if if one single sound is created, the thin glass cover of reality would break, and everything would suddenly cease to exist.

_**3 DAYS LATER**_

"Okay, Ivy. You ran all the way to the desert, and found a city. Isn't this the location Medusa told you about?" Yasu asks politely. Umeko starts to lean over on my head again. I flick her, and she retreats to my shoulder, making her way down to her home in my hand. "Huh. Sleeping. You guys don't run why are you so tired?" I question. Neither answers. I sigh and walk up to the entrance. Yasu retreats to my hand too when I put my hand on the gates to the city.

I push open the gates and cringe, as is my normal, shy position.

* * *

_**Maka's POV**_

* * *

After about 4 different Maka Chops on Soul for him burning dinner again, and him disagreeing every time I blamed him, I visited Crona before the school closed and asked him about his childhood. I recieved a very surprised *hu-* and a "Y-yeah... okay..." Only to realize I had woken him up. Crap, now he doesn't know what to say. What do I do?

"Oh, uh Crona, you know, you can go back to sleep, if you want!" I exclaim. "O-oh... Maka! I.. I didn't know it w-was yo-you..." Crona says, looking up from the corner he fell asleep in, and loosens his grip on the pillow. I close my eyes, hold out my hand, and smile wide, inviting Crona to stand up with me. Crona's hand reaches mine after a few second's hesitation.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter WAS a little short, I'll admit, but I have have done a lot shorter on the other story I have written. At least there was a good cliffhanger on the OC's. Oh, and Umeko and Yasu are sort of like Ragnarok, but they both are female, protrude from the shoulder and dwell in the hands. They are also fire blood instead of black blood. They are A LOT smaller than Ragnarok in chibi form, probably as big as Ivy's hands. They are made of fire and let of a small amount of smoke each. Kameko's power is that she can pretty much heat herself up at anytime, especially her hands, when Umeko and Yasu are in her hand. It deems useful when metal weapons hit her blood, because then she can heat it up so it almost melts the metal. Here is a question to earn your next chapter : What gender is Crona "officially" in the anime of Soul Eater? Answer in the reviews, or PM me! **


	3. Nightmares Haunt Me Still

**Disclaimer : If I make an OC, then I don't own Soul Eater. That should be obvious. If I did own Soul Eater, I would just add the character myself.**

** SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how's it been going? I'm trying to update every 2 days now that it's summer, so expect a lot of new chapters! Anyways, onto chapter 2!**

* * *

**_Crona's _**_**POV**_

* * *

_ "Don't run, Crona. You know you can't, not until I'm DEAD!" Lady Medusa scolds me as I lay there, bleeding out, Ragnarok not caring, and Lady Medusa repeatedly kicking me in my stomach. "Crona? Crona, I was wondering, how was your childhood?" Lady Medusa sneers at me and kicks a little_ _harder._ "Crona?" Someone asks as I lightly wake up with a "Huh?" It was Maka. "Y-yeah... okay..." I stifle a yawn and blink a couple of times.

Was it morning already? I looked out my barred window quickly. No, it was still night. Why was Maka here then? Did something happen? I examine her, and she's not hurt... then what was wrong? I think back to my dream at the end.

Oh. That's what she wanted. To know about my childhood. I close my eyes, and fall back asleep. _"WHY CRONA? HOW COULD YOU?!" Maka's dead body exclaims. I drop the bloody dagger in my hand. The blood turns black. Yet, these doors only open inward too._

* * *

_**Ivy's POV**_

* * *

As I climb up the steps to the large building where Mother said Crona was, I stumble and fall a few steps down.

I see a young dirty-blond girl walking down too. She sees me and helps me up. She asks my name, but I just stare into her eyes, scared. Who was she? Why did she just help me like that? I struggle out of her arms and dart up the stairs. The tears start flowing. I stop, sit down on a step, and mash my face into my hands, sobbing quietly.

The girl slowly walked up behind me and gently set her hand on my shoulder. "Okay... let me start over. I'm Maka. What's your name? Do you have one?" Maka asks politely. "U-uh... my-my n-name... is.. is Ivy..." I sob, not knowing how to react to someone being so nice to me. No one has ever asked me that, but then again, the only real other person I have ever known is Mother. I instinctively lean into her.

I remove my hand from my eyes and whisper, "She's horrible, isn't she? Why did I never get treated like this by... by my own Mother?" then Maka stops holding me so tightly then asks "Wait. What's your last name, Ivy?"

She sounded tense. Maybe she was beaten and asked to kill too? Oh well. "M-Mother told me not to tell anyone..." I say. "Well if you tell me, I won't tell anyone if it's not important okay?" Maka presses on.

"Go... Gorgon.." I stutter quietly. "Gorgon?" She whispers, almost as if she didn't hear me at all. It didn't even sound like she said it to me.

"Who's you mother?" Maka asks me. "Um... I don't know her real name, sh-she never told me, but she knows a lot about sn-snakes, even controls them." I answer warily.

"Crona.. do you know someone named Crona?" I ask quickly, avoiding her gaze. "Mother wanted me to fetch him, but I was going to stay and hide instead.." I realize she's not going to answer me and break down in tears again. Why are people so confusing?

I run off up the stairs, and try to open the doors to the large building. They were locked. "No... no way... Mother is going to punish me if I don't hide quick enough... she'll find me!" I whine. I knock on the huge doors. I shake them. I even burn them by increasing my hand temperature. I receive no answer. Nothing.

The Maka girl comes up and says "Hey... those doors are locked, you can't open them, you know... but you can stay at my apartment for the night if you want, Ivy."

Yasu appears on my shoulder and squeaks, "Well why not? It's not like we were gonna sleep in an alleyway." then Umeko appears and ruins the moment. "Why wouldn't we? Were not stupid, like Ivy, that crybaby. We'd just make her go!"

Maka appears somewhat appalled by this, but also looks like she has seen it somewhere before, in a different way. Umeko proceeds onto punching the right side of my face. Maka then punches Umeko right back. I would assume that this didn't make the case any better. I sigh and agree to stay the night at Maka's apartment.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it! Please review, I haven't been getting very many lately... how do you think Maka and Crona's personalities are? Did I write them out well, or bad? Anyways, I am doing well on posting chapters often. Very well on that. It takes about 2 days to write each chapter because I'm constantly doing stuff in between writing, like typing out OC sheets and printing them, or OC I.D's either one, and drawing, and reading other fanfics. So I'm getting distracted a lot... yeah... okay. I'm done with disclaimers, people should already know I don't own Soul Eater. Else I wouldn't be on writing this.  
**

** - ChocolateChipNip**


	4. Back to the Hollow of Death

**So, like I said, disclaimers are crap, everyone knows I don't own Soul Eater, and I have been working very hard on this story, so please review! I love seeing you guys reviewing, especially since I don't make that many stories right now... - ChocolateChipNip**

* * *

_**Crona's POV**_

* * *

_"L-Lady Medusa...! I... I did it... I k-killed her... I killed... I killed I-Ivy." I stutter, knowing I had helped her escape for the time being. Lady Medusa just grinned and praised me, promising me pasta for dinner tonight. "Good job Crona. I will make pasta tonight for dinner, your favorite meal. Don't be greedy after this, do you understand Crona? If you are, you will get only another beating in return. You are getting a lot of food tonight, and I don't want to see you growing used to this." Lady Medusa makes me promise. _

_**The Next Day (In the Dream)**_

_ I slowly raise my sword, and and bring it crashing down on the last human in the shop. It was refreshing, so I then resided to walking into the forest, and killing the small animals there. But no, instead Maka was there, waiting for me patiently. I raise my sword. She screams, and I smile. There is no escaping this, shouldn't she already know that? "Crona, no! Stop, don't do it!" She screams again._

_I bring the sword down on her. The screaming stops. I smile._

* * *

**_Maka's POV_**

* * *

While I walk down the steps I notice a little girl walking up. She stumbles and falls down a little ways. I rush down to help her back up.

We have a confusing conversation and she cries a lot. Then she says her last name is GORGON. Isn't that Crona's last name too? Isn't that Medusa's, Arachne's, and Shaula's last name? The witch family's last name?

Ivy then runs up the steps the rest of the way and tries to open the door with all of her abilities. I get up, and walk up the steps to her.

"Hey... those doors are locked, you can't open them, you know... but you can stay at my apartment if you want, Ivy." I offer.

Then something small pops up on her shoulder. "Uh..." I say (probably to myself) and notice that it looks somewhat like Ragnarok.

Great, now I'm left with hoping it's not as cruel. "Well why not? It's not like we were gonna sleep in an alleyway." The creature says politely. Good.

Then another one pops up on her other shoulder. Ivy looks annoyed the instant it pops up. "Why wouldn't we? Were not stupid like Ivy, that crybaby. We'd just make her go!" It says very obnoxiously.

Then it punches Ivy's face. This sets me off, and I punch it right back. Ivy looks like she was thinking a little, then sighs. "O-okay... I'll go with you, b-but, Umeko...! If you punch me o-one more time...!" She speaks to me, then the thing, apparently named Umeko.

* * *

_**Ivy's POV**_

* * *

As I climb onto the couch and increase my blood temperature by a little bit for warmth, the Maka girl offers me a blanket, and I softly turn down the offer. "Why not?" She asks me.

I sigh. "H-here... feel my hand. I can increase my b-blood temperature... w-which then increases my body temperature." I explain, stuttering a little. "That's pretty cool!"

A lady with purple hair walks into the room. Maka looks very bugged. So does her partner, Soul, that she introduced me to.

Suddenly the lights blow out. "Dang it! Where did I leave that candle?" Soul says and start wandering around.

"Ha ha... heh, there's no need for that, is there Yasu? Umeko?" I laugh. "Nope, there isn't!" Yasu says cheerily from my hand.

They transform into torches, the kind of weapon I use. "Yasu, are okay with Maka using you for a bit?" I ask, and Yasu agrees with Maka using her.

"IVY CROW GORGON... there is no use running. You are to be punished now. You will sent to the snake room. There you will be taught a lesson." Medusa. How did she find me so quickly?


	5. When Will This Night Become Day

**Disclaimer : I already told you didn't I?**

**Ivy : U-uh...**

**Me : What?**

**Maka : You can tell me if you need to!**

**Ivy : Well... ummmm... I DON'T GET WHY IT'S NOT TURNING DAY AGAIN! AND WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SNAKES?!**

**Me : Hey, no spoilers...!**

**Maka : What? Spoilers?**

**Me : Yeah, spoilers! Now lets get on before the story itself gets spoiled and rotten from the waiting time!**

**Blaire : AWWWWW! Don't tell me I burnt the fish again!**

**Me : SHHHHH! It's starting!**

**Ivy : This isn't a m-movie... is it?**

* * *

**_Maka's _**_**POV**_

* * *

"What... Medusa...!? No, that can't be right, I killed you! Didn't I?" I say, partially to myself and partially to everyone else.

"Killed me? Why, no, you failed, and only drove me out of my host body. I still had one of my snakes inside of Ivy, and not just a summoned one. You see, I thought something like this might happen, and I put one of the snakes that are part of me in her. Clever, aren't I? Hmm, oh well, I guess I should've put one in Crona, too. Would've been much easier to infiltrate the DWMA that way. But now I have you RIGHT where I want you." Medusa explains, sneering, and then a group of snakes comes slithering around us, entering from the window and under the door to the apartment.

Of course. We let our guard down for one month, and we get ambushed. After helping Medusa's daughter.

Ironic, isn't it? We help Medusa's daughter and she tries to do who knows what to us.

"I need Yasu! Toss her to me!" Ivy demands, and I look at her from the corner of me eye and toss Yasu to her. "What are you going to do?" I ask, eying the orange-red and yellow demon torches in Ivy's two small hands.

"Fight my mother." Ivy answers in a fairly deadly tone of voice.

* * *

_**Ivy's POV**_

* * *

"Okay, but your going to need help. That's where we come in, got it Ivy?" Maka says, ignoring the fact that this is Medusa, MY MOTHER, that we are fighting.

"Soul." She says very simply. "Yeah." Soul says in a knowing tone. He then transforms into a red and black scythe in Maka's hands, and she spins him over her head for a second or two and holds him in a fighting stance. I'm impressed. I proceed to ready myself.

"Ya- Yasu, Umeko, fighting forms!" I loudly inform my two torch blood weapons to change themselves into their fighting forms.

They quickly get larger, and spikes form everywhere on them, except the handle, and the flames grow as the size does.

In the end they are as big as my head on the top where the flames come from and the stem is as thick as my neck, except for the handle which is small enough for my hands to hold tightly.

I hold Yasu and Umeko horizontally forward and shoot and wave fire from Yasu and Umeko, the identical twin demon torches, then laugh insanely. The irony.

* * *

_**Blaire's POV**_

* * *

I wonder if I should use my pumpkin magic in here, but if I did that would probably ruin the pretty decorations and furniture... but I have to. I will just have to use it in smaller portions that are less destructive, but deal the same amount of damage! Perfect!

"Hey, little girl! How do use the torches like that? It's so graceful! I wonder if you could teach me some of those moves?" I cheerily pipe up and continue with "Pum- pumpkin... pumpkin... HALLOWEEN CANNON!"

I gradually get closer to what I think is the source of the magic, then tip my hat all mysterious-like and turn back into a cat. "Pumpkin, pum-pumpkin, smashing PUMPKIN!" I summon the giant pumpkin and squish a lot of the witch lady's snakes. Except the pumpkin was less destructive and smaller.

"Now why don't you just give up? You know, your not gonna win, so why keep fighting?" I press on, confident in myself.

"Oh, but that's where your wrong. You can't defeat me! Nake, snake, cobra, cobubara! Vector Arrow!" The witch lady denies what I said, and casts a spell.

Suddenly a large snake appears and grabs Ivy by the torso, and a bunch of glowing purple arrows break through the window along with the large magic snake.

Maka swing scythey boy around and destroys the arrows, then cuts the snakes snout in half, releasing a cute but screaming Ivy.

"Stop screaming little girl, there's nothing to be afraid of!" I chide, feeling sorry for her.

But since when was there a black sword and a pink-haired boy suddenly in the apartment, finishing off the snakes, one by one, until there were no more? Then I remembered the fish I was frying. Did they burn? The Ivy girl could probably be the taste tester, or maybe the pink-haired boy! But still, when did that boy get in here?

**So hopefully you will ALL review, because I have only gotten one so far. Also, how are the personalities? Are they amazing, or horrible? I kinda also want to know if you think the plot is good so far, or any help with ideas if fine! I'm doing very good with posting regularly, so that's probably good for anyone who likes this story! - ChocolateChipNip**


	6. Remember When We Were Free

**Disclaimer : ...**

**Crona : S-so... um... how did I do? Did I finish off Lady Medusa?**

**Me : What?! I can't answer that, they have to keep reading to find out!**

**Ivy : Well... I wouldn't kill her here... t-the story just started so...**

**Me : Well, yeah! Thanks for the spoilers Ivy!**

**Ivy : Uhhhhh... where am I?!**

* * *

**_Crona's POV_**

* * *

******  
**"Crona! W-what are you doing here?!" Maka exclaims, surprised to see me finishing off Lady Medusa so easily.

I don't answer her but instead whimper a little, too busy too talk. Then I notice a little girl.

"W-what...? Who are... who are you? Are you... wha..." my eyes widen in realization.

"IVY! W-what are you doing here!? I helped... I helped you escape, didn't I!?" I yell at her, wondering just what my little sister was doing here.

"Crona! Lady Medusa wanted me to fetch you, but I figured that... that I would hide instead!" she yells over the hissing of snakes.

Maka speaks up. "Wait a minute... that's your little sister? But then... I don't know what your going to do, but your not going to 'fetch' anyone! Much less Crona!"

Ivy looks taken aback by this. "Don't you see? I have both my children in the same spot. How shameful. Now I can cut you in half very easily. Or maybe you would rather be starved or beaten like you were as children?" Lady Medusa sneers.

"Starved and beaten? Why you...! How could you!? They're your OWN CHILDREN!" Maka realizes the truth, adding onto the hate she already has for my mother.

"Maka..." I say stressed, knowing what she said would have bad consequences.

* * *

**_Ivy's POV_**

* * *

Medusa retreats. Finally. Now I can sleep, for once. Maybe there will be no more fighting.

Then I realize she didn't retreat. Where am I? What's happening?

"IVY! No! Come back!" An unfamiliar voice says. Who is that? Probably just my imagination.

"Ivy, I can care for you, unlike your mother, who only abused you... come here!" another voice chides in.

What's happening? Will I ever return...? Geez... I feel sick...

* * *

**My cousin (BlooBear987) just made a new story, so check that out... I'm pretty sure it's called A Mages New Life or something like that... but I read it while she was typing it and I really like it! Please review! Sorry... REALLY short chapter and posted this late... I'm losing my touch... D: - ChocolateChipNip**


End file.
